Question: Solve for $x$ : $7\sqrt{x} - 4 = 2\sqrt{x} + 2$
Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} - 4) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $5\sqrt{x} - 4 = 2$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} - 4) + 4 = 2 + 4$ $5\sqrt{x} = 6$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5} = \frac{6}{5}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{6}{5}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{6}{5} \cdot \dfrac{6}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{36}{25}$